Stuck with you
by the-late-one
Summary: ::FINISHED:: When Stephanie McMahon's life is put at risk Vince asks the one man he thinks can save her Chris Jericho PLEASE R&R I will continue if i get feedback rock_fan2002@talk21.com
1. Vince's only hope

Chapter 1  
  
Vince McMahon, one of the richest and most powerful men in the world. Or so it seemed, he would never have guessed that a few months after a harmless meeting with Jimmy Doyon his life and his families would be turned upside down. Jimmy Doyon was a very successful and ruthless businessman that owned a small ultimate fighting company in the underground world of New York City. Jimmy Doyon was a man you didn't want to mess with; he had connections in every state and city in America. Vince McMahon had met with Jimmy about one of his fighters signing in the WWE, when Mr. McMahon turned him down saying that the WWE wasn't really looking for that kind of fighter Jimmy Doyon took it upon himself to bring Vince and his company down. Jimmy Doyon had been told that one of McMahon's weak points was his family and that get one of them and he was putty in your hands and would do exactly what you said, who would be easier to get hold of Jimmy thought that daddy's little girl herself, his youngest child Stephanie McMahon. Jimmy and his men had been watching Stephanie for weeks now, waiting for the right moment when Vince was least expecting it to take her. From there they would send ransom notes and keep her hostage until he gave them what they wanted, it was the perfect plan. It was the perfect plan until one blonde haired Canadian got in their way..  
  
"No I cant do it!" Chris yells walking out of Vince's office, Vince runs after him and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You have to, I have no other choice!" Vince says a lump forming in his throat, Chris was his only hope. He knew Stephanie and Chris hated each other, everyone knew that. Jimmy and his boys would never expect Vince to leave his little girl in the hands of her tormentor. Only Chris could get her out safely.  
  
"She hates me! She'd never go with me" Chris says slumping to the floor, he didn't exactly hate Stephanie but she wound him up and he loved to wind her up. It was something they did and now Vince McMahon, his boss was asking him to take her away and keep going not stopping till they were safe. If he did this he would be putting his own life at risk too, why should he do that for someone that hated him.  
  
"If there was any other way I'd do it, they are going to take her.. they want to kill her Chris, I don't care how much I have to pay you. I'll give you anything," Vince says, Chris could tell he was desperate.  
  
"How long will it be for?" Chris asks looking up at Vince.  
  
"Until I find you both and I know it's safe, days, weeks, months.years I really don't know," Vince says sitting down on the floor too and putting his head in his hands. Chris could see this was tearing him apart.  
  
"Years." Chris says biting his lip, although he didn't get on with Stephanie he didn't want to see her or his boss get hurt "Ok, I'll do it" Chris says standing up.  
  
"You don't know how much I appreciate this, I can make sure you never have to work again" Vince says feeling some of the weight lifting off his shoulders, his daughter wouldn't be safe just yet but Chris was his only hope of keeping her alive.  
  
"Whatever, we'll sort out how you pay me when we get back" Chris says shaking his head, not believing what he's got himself in to.  
  
"Chris, take these" Vince hands him some credit and bankcards. "This has all the family money on them, more money than you will ever need. Just use it, keep her safe no matter what it takes. Buy an Island for all I care just don't let them get her" Vince says, Chris nods before walking off.  
  
A couple of hours later he stands round the back of the arena waiting for Vince to turn up, he leans against the wall brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Maybe he should just tell Vince he couldn't do it after all, he was just running what he'd say through his mind when Vince suddenly appeared with Stephanie.  
  
"Him, your making me go with HIM!" Stephanie cries hanging her head and turning round and walking off in the opposite direction "I am NOT going with HIM!" Vince walks over to her and talks to her, Chris strains his ears trying to hear what he's saying to her. Stephanie is crying, Chris realized this is as hard for her as it was for him if not harder. After all she was the one at risk here, even if it was from him killing her himself. Chris started loading up his bike, Vince had suggested it would be the easiest way to get out of the area and a car could be bought later. Chris only had one change of clothes with him, as did Stephanie. He put it onto his bike and checked the straps making sure they were secure.  
  
"Vince we've got to go, sorry to rush you guys but the sooner we get out of here the better right?" Chris says getting impatient, maybe he could put her somewhere safe and be home by the weekend. He pulls on his helmet and chucks one to Stephanie as she walks over; he climbs on the bike and starts it up. Stephanie climbs onto the back; her and Vince say a final goodbye to each other.  
  
"You might want to hold on Princess" Chris sneers revving the bike and looking back at her.  
  
"Like what, there's nothing to hold onto!" Stephanie yells looking around her for something to hold onto.  
  
"How about me!" Chris says rolling his eyes, he grabs her hands and puts them around his own waist much to her distaste; he nods his head to Vince before speeding off out of the parking lot and down the road. He smiles to himself when he feels Stephanie squeeze him tightly; obviously scared of the speed they are traveling. He'd take them as far as he could before it got too light, he'd find them a motel or something to stay in during the day and then carry on traveling by night. They drive for a few hours heading towards the state boarder, Chris can feel Stephanie's grip on him get weaker and her head rest against his back. She must be tired he thought to himself, scared that she might loose grip completely he puts his hand on hers and squeezes it tightly holding onto her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He shouts so she can hear him over the engine.  
  
"Is that concern for me I hear in your voice Jericho?" Stephanie says smiling to herself, he suddenly lets go of her hand and puts it back on the handlebars.  
  
"No of course not!" Chris says clearing his throat as he pulls into a motel, he parks it up and stops the engine pulling off his helmet. He jumps off and walks off inside, Steph climbs off and runs after him not wanting to be left by herself. Chris tries to get a room for the night but they're told that they are fully booked apart from a double room. Chris looks over to Stephanie who is standing looking out onto the road, he goes back to talk to the man behind the desk and just pays for the double room. He takes the keys and shouts to Stephanie to follow him, they get to their room and Chris lets them in.  
  
"Where's the other bed?" Stephanie says as she walks inside and looks around.  
  
"This was all they had, looks like we're sharing" Chris says pushing past her and drawing the curtains, he notices Stephanie Is wincing as she sits down on the bed. "What's wrong never ridden a bike before?" Chris says in a mocking tone as he sits down too.  
  
"No and now I ache" Stephanie wines kicking her shoes off, she starts getting undressed and sees Chris staring at her "What's wrong never seen a girl in her underwear before?" Stephanie says in an equally mocking tone, she climbs into the bed and pulls the duvet up to her chin. Chris pulls a face at her and heads for the door.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Stephanie says sitting up and looking at him.  
  
"I'm going to go and get us something to eat and anything we might need to take with us, such as a map" Chris goes out the door and locks it behind him, Stephanie lays down again and rolls onto her side, she hopes Chris would be back soon. She was scared and didn't want to be left on her own, She soon falls into a deep sleep. 


	2. A spark between them!

Chapter 2  
  
Chris is woken my soft crying, he grabs a pillow and pulls it over his head trying to block out the girls sobs. He rolls over onto his side and realizes the crying is coming from Stephanie in the bed next to him, he puts the pillow down and puts his hand on her shoulder, he feels her jump as he runs his hand down her arm. He doesn't say a word; the soft crying ceases as she turns to face him and puts her head on his chest. Chris puts his arms around her wanting to make her feel safe, it was only then he realized how terrified she must be. She curls up in his arms as he pulls her in closer to him, still neither of them saying a word. Chris opens his eyes; it's just starting to get dark outside. Stephanie stirs in the bed next to him still lying in his arms, she rubs her eyes and rests her hand on his chest and carries on sleeping. Chris gently moves from under her and climbs out of the bed, pulling on his clothes. Stephanie opens her eyes and stretches; she looks at him and smiles.  
  
"Thank you" She whispers as he sits down on the end of the bed.  
  
"What for, I didn't do anything," Chris says pulling his t-shirt on over his head and picking up his boots from the floor.  
  
"It might not have seemed like anything to you but that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me" Stephanie says sitting up and bringing her knees in close to her. "No one's ever held me like that and made me feel safe like you did," she says placing her hand on his lightly.  
  
"Don't mention it" Chris says, he gets up and goes into the bathroom closing the door behind him, he stares at his reflection in the mirror. "What has she done to you Chris? You've only been with her over a day and she's turned you soft" Chris mutters to himself running his hand through his hair. He unlocks the door and walks out; Stephanie is nearly dressed and is just pulling on her shoes.  
  
"We going now?" She asks looking at him as he pulls on his jacket and picks up his keys.  
  
"Yeah you ready?" He asks as she gets up and walks over to him, she nods her head "After you" Chris beckons letting Stephanie through the door. He hands in their room keys and they walk outside to the bike, he climbs on and helps her up. "I saw a bike shop round here somewhere when I was out, I'm going to stop and pick up some stuff" Chris says to her before pulling on his helmet, she nods her head and puts hers on too. Chris starts up the bike and they pull out of the motel car park and head off down the road.  
  
********************  
  
"Well how do I look?" Chris says as he walks out of the changing room and does a little twirl for her in the bike leathers he's trying on.  
  
"Yeah you look ok" Stephanie says making out she's not paying much attention not letting Chris know what she really thinks of him in those leathers. The truth was she loved him in them; they made him even hotter than she already thought he was.  
  
"Just ok, oh thanks a lot" Chris laughs, he goes back into the changing room to get the rest of his clothes "If your having those ones Princess I'd keep them on, we don't have time to change back into them when we get outside" Chris says eyeing Stephanie up in her leathers.  
  
"Ok, have you any idea where we are heading from here?" Stephanie asks as Chris pays for their stuff and they walk outside. Chris jumps back onto the bike and pulls Steph up with him.  
  
"Yep, we're going to Canada" Chris says grinning, Before Steph gets to say anything back they are out of the car park and down the street at great speed. No one would ever recognize the pair, they looked like they'd always ridden bikes. Well Chris had but Stephanie was becoming a bit of a natural and with them both in their leather outfits they would never get spotted.  
  
"Chris, can we stop for a little while?" Stephanie shouts to Chris, he turns his head round and looks at her and smiles. "What?" She asks as he looks back at the road.  
  
"You called me Chris" He laughs, he pulls in at the side of the road and stops the bike, Stephanie jumps off and walks around a bit stretching her legs. Chris pulls of his helmet and unzips his jacket, he leans against the bike and watches Stephanie. She pulls off her helmet letting her hair fall to her shoulders and she pulls off her jacket putting them on the floor, she notices he's looking at her.  
  
"What's wrong with you, you've been acting strange" Stephanie says walking over to him, she takes his helmet and puts it down with hers and looks at him, she leans against the bike next to him. He just stands there smiling. "Anyway what do you mean I called you Chris, that's your name isn't it?" Stephanie says moving so she's standing in front of him. "Yeah, it's just.well you always called me Jericho" He says still smiling at her, she looks at him like he's insane and shakes her head.  
  
"Ook then, are you feeling ok?" Stephanie asks moving closer to him and putting her hand up to his forehead. He grabs her hand and pulls her closer to him and presses his lips against hers, he runs his hands down her body and wraps his arms around her waist as they kiss passionately. Chris pulls away from her and picks up their helmets.  
  
"I'm sorry" He says putting his helmet back on and climbing on the bike, she sighs and gets on too pulling on her jacket. As they drive down the highway she feels tears trickling down her face, why was she crying she thought. She had wanted Chris for such a long time and he showed some sort of sign that he liked her too and she was crying. It was getting light quickly and they were quite a way from a place to stop, Stephanie thought that Chris would stop somewhere and they'd sleep outside but he showed no signs of stopping. Maybe he couldn't bear to be alone with her and just wanted to carry on driving. 


	3. Getting closer

Chapter 3  
  
They had stopped about 50 miles from the nearest motel, Chris knew Stephanie was tired and that she wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer on the back of the bike. He had pulled in at the side of the road in a very secluded away and he had pushed the bike down into the trees a little bit so they could be hidden. They had bought a couple of blankets with them that they had bought at the bike shop, they weren't very thick and the closer they got to the Canadian boarder the colder it was getting. Chris had given up his blanket so Stephanie would be warm enough, he didn't want to have to have her sleep outside where it was less safe so he had said he would stay up and watch over her while she got some sleep. Stephanie couldn't sleep; she lay with the blankets over her in the grass watching Chris out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning up against a tree with his arms wrapped around his legs as he hunched himself up. He was shivering for the cold she could see, even though they both had two layers of clothes on it was still very cold this early in the morning. Stephanie sits up and looks over at him; he gives her a weak smile. She walks over to him and sits down with him wrapping the blankets around themselves.  
  
"Your freezing" Stephanie whispers touching his face with her hands, he was icy cold to the touch "Here, the grounds cold and making it worse, this'll help" Steph lays one of their blankets out on the grass and beckons Chris over to it. He moves onto it like she tells him to and lays down as she pulls the blanket over them.  
  
"Thanks, I should be used to this cold by now" Chris yawns, he was tired. He wanted to stay awake and make sure that nobody saw them or got near Steph but the traveling and little sleep was catching up on him. Chris closes his eyes, knowing that he'd probably fall asleep but his body wouldn't let him keep them open anymore. He feels Steph cuddle up to him at his side laying her arm across him placing her hand on his chest. He puts his arm around her pulling her in even closer to him; he opens his eyes and looks at her. She puts her head on him and looks back at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Steph asks brushing the hair out of his eyes and running her finger down his face. Would she mind if I grabbed her right now and kissed her again? Chris thought to himself.  
  
"Nothing" Chris whispers back to her placing his hand on hers before kissing it. "Sleep well Princess" Chris smiles at her as she buries her head into his shoulder; he strokes her hair softly and kisses the top of her head before closing his eyes again. No matter how tired he was he knew it was going to be hard to sleep, he had too much racing through his mind. When he'd kissed her, she'd defiantly kissed him back right? Yeah she had, maybe she did like him then and just didn't let on. The way she had been acting around him ever since, well forever made Chris think. He knew he liked her and kissing her, even for that short while was the best thing he'd ever done in his life. But then why would she, a McMahon ever want to be with him. It had been a little bit awkward ever since he'd kissed her, that was until she approached him and now he was lying there with her in his arms. It felt too good; he was supposed to hate her!  
  
*******************  
  
"You ready, it's getting dark. We should go" Chris pushes the bike back up onto the road as Steph follows him; he climbs onto the bike and waits for her.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready" Steph sighs, she didn't know how much more of this kind of like she could take. Chris had promised her a nice proper bed and that she could have a long hot bath as soon as they got to Canada. Steph climbs up on the back behind him and wraps her arms tightly around him after putting on her helmet, she watches him as he pulls on his and kick's the bike into life.  
  
"Ready?" he yells turning to face her putting his gloved hand over hers, she nods her head yes. He puts his hand back on the bike as they set off again. Chris knew they weren't far from the boarder now and he knew plenty of people they could stay with all over Canada if they didn't get to a hotel by the morning. Would it be awkward making Steph stay with him and his parents? They weren't far away and they had a cabin in the forest near their home where they could stay. He'd have to ask her if she minded, as they approached the boarder Chris did a check through his mind. Did they have everything they'd need to get over the boarder.yeah he couldn't think of anything they didn't have. Proof of ID etc..  
  
"How long is this gunna take?" Steph whines leaning against the bike as they wait to cross the boarder. The traffic is pretty bad and the queue's long.  
  
"It won't be long now," Chris says walking over to her and putting his arm lightly around her waist, she puts her head on his shoulder as they wait. "Would you mind if we stayed with my family for a few days? It's just they have a little cabin a few miles from their house and we could stay there. It's totally out of the way and no one would find you there"  
  
"Yeah that sounds fine, I wouldn't mind meeting the mother who had to bring up such a brat like you" Steph laughs putting her arm around him too.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot, I've already had the pleasure of meeting your family! At least my parents wont hit you with stuff like your dad does" Chris takes his arm from around her and stretches "My back is killing me" he moans trying to work the pain out of his back.  
  
"Aww come here" Steph moves her hand from his waist and slips it under his shirt. She runs her hand up his back making him shiver, he couldn't handle her touching him like this and it was starting to have an effect on him. Steph starts rubbing his back lightly running her fingers up and down his spine. "You like that?"  
  
"More than you could ever know" Chris says hoping she wont notice how flustered he's got since she put her hands on him. Steph moves her other arm around and puts it on his stomach as she continues to massage his shoulders. "Steph, maybe you should stop now," Chris says, really not wanting her to stop but he knew he'd do something stupid if she didn't.  
  
"Shhh, I'm making your back feel better" Steph whispers in his ear, was it suddenly really hot outside or was it just him.  
  
"I'm gunna go see what's holding us up, I'll only be a minute" Chris pulls away from her, she nods her head as he walks off up the road a bit not really seeing what was happening but he needed to get away from her, she was driving him insane. Chris pulls his jacket on and zips it up tightly to his neck and shoves his hands in the pockets as he walks, he notices a pay phone at the side of the road. His cell had lost all signal ages ago and maybe it would be a good idea to call his parents before they turned up. He glances at his watch; they should be still up he thought to himself. He fumbled in his pocket for some loose coins and slipped them into the machine and dials up his parent's number.  
  
"Hey mom it's Chris, I've got a bit of time off and I'm headed your way" Chris starts, how was Vince going to explain his and Steph's absence from TV? "I'm bringing a friend with me too..yeah I'll explain later. We should be with you in a few hours...you sure that's ok?..can we stay in the cabin?...thanks mom, see you in a while" Chris hangs up the phone and decides to head back to Steph.  
  
"How much longer to you think we'll be?" Steph asks as he arrives back at the bike, he sits down at the side of the road next to her.  
  
"A while yet, it's pretty blocked up. But I've seen it worse than this. I called my parents, they're expecting us in a few hours" Chris starts rubbing his hands together trying to warm them up. He couldn't wait to get out of here and out of the cold. He watches as Steph gets up, she walks out in front of him and sits down between his legs, grabbing his arms and wrapping them around herself. She leans back against him. "You alright Stephy?" Chris asks leaning his head down and resting his cheek against hers. Steph just nods her head, he knew she wasn't. Maybe she was scared, homesick probably. He hoped Vince would sort everything out soon, for Steph's sake. 


	4. The truth comes out

Chapter 4  
  
Chris and Steph walk up to the front door, before he can even knock the door is flung open and he is dragged inside. Steph steps inside the house too and watches as the whole of Chris's family start throwing their arms round him and talking to him excitedly.  
  
"Mom why are they all here?" Chris manages to say as he is dragged into the front room.  
  
"I told them you were coming to visit and they all wanted to come and see you" Chris's mom laughs "You must be the friend that Chrissy was talking about?"  
  
"Mom." Chris moans as she calls him the name she used to call him when he was little.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, I don't mean to embarrass you" the woman chuckles, Steph smiles awkwardly and then looks over to Chris for support. He is sitting on the floor with a little blonde haired girl who has herself draped all over him.  
  
"Yeah mom this is Stephanie, we were wondering if we could stay for a while" Chris stands up with the little girl still in his arms and walks over to Steph.  
  
"Of course you can, I've sorted out the cabin for you, it's all ready. Your dad will give you a lift up there tomorrow morning, it's too dark out now" she says before walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Chris is my boyfriend you know" the little blonde haired girl chimes in, Steph looks at Chris and he shrugs his shoulders. Steph couldn't help notice the little girls very strong Winnipeg accent a bit like Chris's, his wasn't as strong since he had been in the USA a lot but sometimes you could hear him slip into it during sentences.  
  
"Steph this is my uncle's neighbor's daughter Megan" Chris laughs "and she's 5 years old"  
  
"I'm 6 actually, you missed my last birthday" Megan pouts "I'm going to marry Chris when I'm old enough" Chris puts her down and reaches for his bag, he starts going through it and pulls out a t-shirt.  
  
"Here you go, I know I missed your birthday and I'm sorry. I would have come and seen you if I could have got away Meg's" Chris hands her the t- shirt, she looks at it with huge grin on her face.  
  
"You always give me your Jericho t-shirts Chrissy" Megan smiles, she pulls it on as her legs and arms soon disappear under the material. She runs off to show everyone her new t-shirt with it trailing along the ground being much too big for her. Chris walks over to Steph and puts his arms on her side and stands facing her.  
  
"You alright, sorry it's a bit mad here but I haven't seen some of these guys for a while" Chris pulls Steph closer towards him and pulls her into a hug. Steph hugs him back tightly finally feeling safe and happier, although she wanted to go home and was homesick she was glad she was with Chris.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you for everything" Steph whispers, she pulls back from him and kisses him softly on the lips.  
  
"No problem, anytime princess" Chris laughs, he puts his hand up to her face and leans in closer. Suddenly a little black and white dog jumps up at him making him jump and move away from Steph, Chris picks the little dog up as it licks the end of his nose.  
  
"Is this your dog?" Steph asks putting her hand out and patting the dog softly on the head  
  
"Yeah this is blaze, he's my little baby" Chris laughs putting the dog down as it sits at his heels looking up at Chris. Chris pats the dog on the head and then leads Steph into the hallway; he opens the door down to the basement and switches on the light. "Welcome to my world" Chris laughs leading her down the steps.  
  
"What's this?" Steph asks looking around the room.  
  
"This is where I stay when I come visit the family, it's my old room before I moved out. I'll give you the tour if you like" Chris grabs her hand and directs her around the huge basement "Ok well there's a little bathroom type thing through there and then we have the pool table, the couch and the TV, the computer, the music area where I used to play with my band, umm what else, my gym with the weights and everything, the bed of course and a fridge" Chris jumps onto the bed and sits down.  
  
"It's like a little house or something down here, is this where we're going to be staying tonight?" Steph asks sitting down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Yeah, you can take my bed and I'll sleep over on the couch" Chris's dad Ted pokes his head round the door and shouts down the stairs to them.  
  
"Chris, you better move your bike" Ted shouts, Chris stands up and heads up the stairs.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute, I'll get our stuff too" Chris runs up the stairs and closes the door behind him, Steph lays back on the bed and looks around the room. Posters of bikes, rock bands and wrestlers all over the walls and next to the bed some pictures of him and his family. Chris moves the bike into the garage and walks back inside.  
  
"Chris, isn't that girl Stephanie McMahon?" his father asks as Chris walks through the door and takes off his boots.  
  
"Yeah why?" Chris picks up their backpacks and looks at his dad, trying to figure out why he'd ask if she was Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"The Stephanie McMahon that we have to listen to you moan about every single time we see you, how much you hate her and so on. The same Stephanie McMahon that has tormented your life ever since you joined the WWF?" Ted says laughing.  
  
"Err yeah, that's her. But it's different now, I'll talk to you about this later dad, now isn't a good time for me" Chris starts, Ted just nods his head and smiles.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Chris starts blushing like mad making his dad laugh "Thought so, better not leave her on her own too long then" Ted grabs Blaze as he runs past and hands him to Chris "and take your smelly dog too" Chris heads back to the basement door and goes back down the stairs. He puts the bags down on the couch and walks over to the bed with Blaze under his arm.  
  
"You could share with me," Stephanie says sitting up as he lies next to her, Chris rolls over onto his side and looks at her.  
  
"Share what?" Blaze jumps up on the bed and lies next to Chris and falls asleep.  
  
"Your bed, it's a double. I've shared with you before, I'm sure one more night wont hurt. Besides you'd sleep better than on the couch" Chris places his hands on her hips and pulls her into him and kisses her. Steph wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back; she slips his shirt off over his head as he lays on top of her kissing down her neck.  
  
"I've wanted this for so long" Chris says looking down at Steph, he leans down and kisses her again.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me" Steph asks "Chris, I've loved you since the day I first met you when my dad asked me to show you around on your first night with us" Ted coughs making Steph and Chris jump, Chris jumps off of her and stands up.  
  
"Not interrupting anything was I? Only your mother has made you something to eat," Ted says, he goes away from the door and closes it again. Chris waits for his footsteps to go away before collapsing on the bed; he grabs his shirt and pulls it on smoothing it out against himself.  
  
"Isn't it breaking the rules having a girl in your bedroom Chris?" Steph laughs as she stands up and puts her arms around him, he kisses her on the lips and smiles.  
  
"Maybe.when I was 16" Chris picks her up and spins her round. He puts her down and takes her hand as they walk up the stairs "This is gunna be torture" Chris sighs before opening the door and walking into the kitchen, his whole family are still there all sitting round the dinner table waiting for them. Chris walks round and sits down next to his mom with Steph next to him. Ted looks at Chris and gives him a tiny smile, Chris looks around and then back at his dad. Why did he keep looking at him like that? 


	5. Chris and Steph, a couple?

Chapter 5  
  
He could feel her breath on the back of his neck and her arms wrapped around his body tightly, holding onto him. He rolls over and scoops her up in his arms letting her lay her head on his chest as she continues to sleep, Chris looks at her and smiles. She was just as beautiful when she was asleep than she was when she was awake; Chris looks at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly 6am and his parents wouldn't be up for a few hours yet, last night had gone better than he'd thought it would. Dinner was good and everyone made sure that Steph was involved in conversations and after dinner once a few of the family had gone home they watched a bit of TV and talked for a while. His parents didn't even seem that surprised when Chris sat there with Steph across his lap as they watched TV; it was almost like they expected it. Chris stretches and moves from under Steph, Blaze sits up and looks at Chris as soon as he sees he's awake.  
  
"Morning boy, didn't keep we up did you" Chris laughs as Blaze jumps on the bed and yawns. He gets up and searches for his clothes but only manages to find his boxers and a t-shirt, he walks sleepily over to the bathroom; he runs the water and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't decide, beard or no beard. No beard he decided pulling out his shaving kit from the cupboard. This place was like his second home; he had everything here that he did at his house. Well almost everything anyway. Chris shaves and takes a shower before walking back into the main room with a towel wrapped round his waist.  
  
"You look good when you've just got out of the shower" Steph mumbles pulling the duvet up to her chin and smiling at Chris, he walks over to her and sits on the edge of the bed and gives her a kiss.  
  
"Thanks, you sleep ok?" Chris asks tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she nods her head and rubs her eyes trying to get them to focus "Good, Steph I was thinking. Maybe I should explain to my parents what's going on"  
  
"What do you mean? With us?" Steph lifts up the duvet inviting him back to bed; he drops the towel and climbs in next to her.  
  
"No, I think they kinda guessed what's going on with us, I mean.what's going on with your dad" Chris notices Steph looks a bit upset after he mentioned what was going on back home, he runs his finger under her chin and tilts it up to look at him "I'm sorry to bring it up but you have nothing to worry about, nothing is going to happen to you as long as I'm here, I promise" Chris kisses her quickly before sliding out of the bed, he picks out some clothes for himself and gets dressed before and stands looking into the wardrobe for something that might fit Steph.  
  
"I somehow doubt you have anything in my size Chris" Steph laughs pulling on one of his sweatshirts and walking over to where he is standing, she puts her arms around his waist and leans over his shoulder to look.  
  
"We're not going anywhere, I'm sure you could manage without your designer labels until we go shopping" Chris pulls out one of his hockey jerseys and a pair of sweat pants for her to put on. "How about these?"  
  
"They'll do fine, you're gunna have to take me shopping though" Steph says letting go of him and going to get dressed.  
  
"I don't think my wallet agrees with that idea baby" Chris switches on the TV and slumps down onto the couch, Steph pulls on the clothes and looks at him. He looked so different than he normally did at work; he was wearing a pair of jeans and a hockey shirt with his hair down. His facial expressions were softer too, he was much more calm and quiet than he would have been if they were on the road doing some shows.  
  
"Your wallet doesn't have to agree with anything" Steph picks up his bag and drops it next to him, she sits down and opens the front pouch pulling out the cards that her dad had given to Chris "Buy me an island is what he said" Steph laughs.  
  
"You were listening in!" Chris shakes his head and laughs; he pulls her onto his lap and lets her cuddle up to him.  
  
"Of course I was listening, I had to see who he was sending me off with" Steph puts them back in his bag and leans against him glancing at the TV as he flicks through the channels.  
  
"CHRISSS LOOK OUTSIDE, IT'S BEEN SNOWING ALL NIGHT!" Megan yells as she runs down the stairs to the basement, Chris turns and looks over the top of the couch.  
  
"Hey to you too" Chris says as Megan jumps up onto the arm of the chair and sits on his shoulder.  
  
"There snow is everywhere, your dad said you can't go up to the cabin because the roads are all blocked up and it would be too dangerous so you get to stay here with meeee!" Megan laughs excitedly, she looks at Steph "What's SHE doing cuddling you!" Megan scowls pulling a face at Stephanie.  
  
"Megan, be nice" Chris warns the little girl, Chris looks at Steph and rolls his eyes. Steph sits up letting Chris stand up, he moves Megan so she's sitting on his shoulders "I'll walk you home so you can get your gear on and how bout I drop by and pick you up in a little while and we go out in the snow?" Chris asks Megan as she clings on round his neck.  
  
"Yeah, the lakes frozen too" Megan cheers, Chris puts her down and walks over to Stephanie. He leans down and kisses her, making Megan pull a face "Yuck!" Megan yells as Chris pulls away from Steph.  
  
"Ok, ok lets go. Steph I'll be back in a minute, she only lives a few doors away" Chris says squeezing her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Ok, see you in a minute" Steph didn't really want to have to stay behind but she didn't really have the clothes to be going outside in this weather and she didn't want to get in the way. Chris and Megan run up the stairs and out of the door. Chris pulls on his coat and helps Megan with hers, Ted grabs his arm as he heads for the door.  
  
"Mind if I come too? Just thought we could have a little chat," Ted says grabbing his coat too, Chris knew it would probably be about Stephanie, or maybe about why they really where visiting. Chris would explain on the way to Megan's.  
  
********************  
  
"Sorry we didn't tell you before about what's going on but I guess I thought you guys wouldn't want to get involved if you knew what was going on, I can promise that neither of you or the rest of the family are in any danger. They don't even know we're here," Chris says walking along the road, Megan clinging to one of his hands and the other shoved in his pocket.  
  
"I know we're not in danger, I'm more worried about you and Stephanie. Your in danger" Ted says looking at his son, he hadn't realized what Chris had really got himself in for getting involved with Steph "But when did this whole you and her thing happen?"  
  
"That was after we left, I've liked her secretly for ages and it just kinda happened I guess. I helped her out and we got closer," Chris mumbles as they reach Megan's house. "I'll come by and get you in an hour or so ok" Chris says crouching down and hugging her.  
  
"Ok, don't be late" Megan says before running into her house.  
  
"So what are you planning to do?" Ted asks as they head home, everywhere was covered in snow and the children were already skating on the lake and playing hockey. Chris smiles as he watches them; he'd been the same when he was younger.  
  
"I dunno really, we can't stay with you guys forever. Vince hopes it will all be sorted out soon; Steph's getting really homesick and misses her family. I just want to help her but don't know what to do" Chris sighs.  
  
"All you can do is be there for her, you can stay with us as long as you want to. You have to go and buy her some clothes and everything she needs and you keep her safe, that's all you can do" Ted replies putting his arm across his shoulder "Keep her safe" Chris nods as they reach home. 


	6. Shopping

Chapter 6  
  
"Steph I'm back!" Chris shouts as he pulls his boots off and runs down to the basement looking for her, he looks around and can't see her anywhere "Steph.?" Chris starts to panic, he was only gone a few minutes! He should have never left her on her own, what if they've found her. Where else could she be?. Chris rushes up the stairs nearly knocking his dad over as he searches the house.  
  
"Chris, slow down! What's going on" Ted asks shouting up the main stairs as Chris searches every room for Steph.  
  
"It's Steph, she's gone. I can't find her anywhere, what if they've got her dad. I let her down!" Chris yells, he runs down the stairs again still searching for her. He walks into the kitchen and slumps down into a chair and puts his head in his hands "I shouldn't have left her on her own" Ted grabs a note off the fridge and puts it down on the table in front of Chris. Chris reads it and lets out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
I've taken Stephanie with me. We've gone shopping for some clothes for her so she doesn't have to wear your old things. We'll be home later once we've spent all that nice Mr. McMahon's money, see you later boys love mom and Steph.  
  
"Ok now? Your mom will look after her don't you worry about them" Ted says, he opens the fridge and hands Chris a beer. "I'm going out for a bit, I'll see you later" he says heading for the door. Chris knew his dad was probably off to play pool with his friends or off to watch a hockey match somewhere.  
  
"Yeah ok see you later" Chris gets up and walks into the lounge switching on the TV and jumping onto the couch, he lays out putting his feet up on the armrest. Blaze jumps up and lays on his chest as he drinks his beer and tries to find something good on TV. Chris reaches for the phone as it starts to ring and picks up.  
  
"Hello, Chris here...Vince? How did you know we were here!?...She's fine, we both are..hang on, before you start all your thanking and praising of me, how did you get my parents number.. Oh right...You sure that's a good idea?..what if they follow you here?...ok yeah, she would love to see you..there's a lot I have to explain to you too...see you in a couple of days then...cheers, bye" Chris hangs up the phone looking a bit confused, Vince was coming to see them. Chris couldn't help but feel worried, what if he was followed here. That would put his parents at risk too. He couldn't do that to them, Vince wouldn't do that unless he knew it was safe. Chris was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door slam and the laugh of Steph and his mom.  
  
"Now that's what I call shopping," Steph giggles as they walk through the door with arms full of bags "Chris!" Steph says putting her bags down and walking over to him, he sits up and pulls her down onto his lap. "Did you miss me?" Steph asks looking into his clear blue eyes.  
  
"You scared me to death! I nearly had a heart attack when I got back and you weren't here" Chris laughs as she lies in his arms. His mom smiles at them and carries the bags into the other room leaving them on their own.  
  
"We left a note for you" Steph says innocently smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah dad found that after I turned the whole place upside down and nearly died" Chris says "I have some good news for you, well I think it's good" Chris laughs.  
  
"What's that then?" Steph asks sitting up and looking at him.  
  
"Well I got a call a while ago from your dad, he got this number from Dwayne because apparently he knows It somehow and.he's coming here in a couple of days" Chris says waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Is it all sorted? Can I go home?" Steph asks excitedly, it hurt to think that she wanted to leave and go home away from Chris. In his heart he knew that it probably wouldn't be like this once they got back to work, they'd been so used to hating each other at work and in this business as soon as they got back Steph would probably forget everything that had happened in Canada with him, she'd forget all about them.  
  
"It's not sorted baby but there hasn't been anything for a few days and he has arranged so he can get here to see you, I think he's checking up to make sure I'm looking after you ok" Chris says trying not to think about when she'd leave him.  
  
"Ok.Chris what's wrong?" Steph asks noticing the look on his face; she cuddles into him making him sigh. He holds onto her tightly.  
  
"It's nothing don't worry.. I was just thinking about what's going to happen when you go back, when we get back to work," Chris mumbles.  
  
"What do you mean when we go back to work?" Steph didn't understand what he meant.  
  
"Your going to forget about me when we get back, will there still be 'us' or is this just because your stuck with me" Chris asks trying to speak even though a lump is forming in his throat. He didn't want to loose her, he'd wanted this more than anything in the world and he couldn't loose her.  
  
"Of course I'm not going to forget about you Chris, this isn't because I'm stuck with you. This Is because I love you and want there to be an 'us'" Steph replies, she turns so she is facing him and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. "I love you," she whispers before kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too, I don't want to loose you Steph. You mean everything to me" Chris wraps his arms around her again as she puts her head on his shoulder, she holds onto his shoulder as he leans in and kisses her forhead.  
  
"Do you want to see what I bought?" Steph asks sitting up, she climbs off of him and takes his hand pulling him up. They walk into the kitchen; Steph looks for the bags which are hers.  
  
"We had a lovely time Crissy, I think we spent most of Mr. McMahon's money though didn't we sweetie" his mom laughs "I got some great things too, this girl certainly knows how to shop!"  
  
"Yeah we had a great time! We'll have to do that again!" Steph laughs, she takes her bags and heads out of the room.  
  
"Chris" His mom whispers to him just as he's about to leave the room, he turns back and walks over to her "She's a lovely girl Chris, don't let her escape. I like her a lot and hope that you'll be asking her to join the family sometime" she giggles watching as Chris turns bright red.  
  
"Mom.stop it, I really don't think we're ready for anything like getting married!" Chris laughs "You haven't met her dad, I think he'd rather die than let her be with me" Chris sighs, he knew it was true. Him and Vince got on ok, or as well as an employee could get on with his boss but that was what Chris was, just an employee and definitely not suitable for his little girl. Only a man of a well known family and Greenwich type upbringing would be good enough for his daughter in his eyes.  
  
"Don't talk such rubbish, you're a lovely, kind gentleman. No father wouldn't want you to marry his daughter Chris. You remember that, you might not be from a fancy family or anything but you are from a good family and you were brought up as you should have been" his mom says, she was so proud of her son and anyone that said anything bad about him would be in trouble.  
  
"Thanks mom" Chris smiles and hugs her before going off to see what Steph had bought, he walks down the stairs to the basement. Steph was standing in front of the mirror trying on some of her new clothes; she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a new halter neck top.  
  
"Wow." Chris grins as he sees her; she turned to face him and smiled.  
  
"I take it you like it then?" Steph laughs as he walks over and stands behind her. He puts one arm around her waist and brushes the hair from her neck with the other and kisses her lightly giving her goose bumps.  
  
"Mmm you look amazing" Chris whispers in her ear, he'd never really seen her dressed like this before in 'normal' clothes. When they were at work she would be dressed in all short skirts and almost slutty outfits for on camera. She looked beautiful Chris thought, he still couldn't help worry about what Vince would say though. He wouldn't fire him for something like this would he? Chris wasn't that bad a person was he? 


	7. Vince's visit

Chapter 7  
  
"Chris! He's here!" Ted shouts watching as a cab pulls up outside the house and Vince McMahon gets out carrying a small bag with him.  
  
"I guess that mean's I've got to put you down for a while and not be attached to the hip with you" Steph laughs as her and Chris lay on the couch in the lounge, She sits up and gives him a quick kiss.  
  
"Aww I'm cold without you" Chris whines and then starts laughing, he stands up and straightens out his clothes. "I'm scared, what if he's angry and tries to kill me or something?" Chris chuckles pulling Steph up, he pulls her close to him and kisses her. Vince rings the doorbell "I'll get it!" Chris yells heading out into the hallway, he opens the door and lets Vince in. Steph stands in the lounge trying to calm herself down, she hadn't seen her dad in a couple of weeks and she had so much to tell him. Vince walks into the room and drops his bag on the floor.  
  
"Daddy" Steph cries running towards him, he grabs her into a hug squeezing her tightly as they both start crying. Chris stands in silence at the door biting his lip not knowing what to do with himself. His mom comes up behind him and puts her hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"You alright sweetie?" She asks him, he nods his head and looks at her over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't have a chance mom" Chris whispers, he pulls away from her and walks off back to his room. He sits down on his couch and puts his head in his hands. Who was he kidding thinking he would be with Steph when they got back, Vince had such a huge control over her life and would never let it happen.  
  
"Chris" Steph says as she walks down the stairs "What's wrong?" She walks over to him and sits down next to him; he stares at the floor and wipes his eyes with his sleeve. "Chris, what's wrong baby?" Steph puts her hand on his leg and waits for him to say something.  
  
"I cant be with you Stephy" Chris sobs trying not to cry, he'd only been with her just over a week and this was already the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life, he was head over heels in love with her.  
  
"Why not?" Steph asks, he looks her in the eyes. She can see he has tears in his eyes and that he was hurting inside "please don't leave me" she whispers realizing he was serious about them not being together.  
  
"Your dad's never going to let me be with you Steph, he wants what's best for you and that cant be me. I didn't go to any private school, I don't live in any special rich community, hell I don't even have my own car. I wasn't born into the category your dad wants for you, I'm an outsider to that" Chris says going back to staring at the floor.  
  
"Do you love me?" Steph blurts out making him look at her.  
  
"More than anything in the world" Chris whispers not being able to fight back the tears anymore as the first few trickle down his face, Steph brushes them away with her thumb and looks at him.  
  
"Then stop talking about not being with me and give me a kiss" Steph pulls Chris towards her and they start kissing. Steph pulls away from him and puts his arms around him "It'll be fine, I promise. Let's go upstairs yeah?" Steph gets up and holds out her hand to him, he takes it and they walk upstairs and towards the lounge. Vince is sitting with Chris's parents drinking tea and talking to them. Steph and Chris walk in holding hands, they stop by the door. Chris wondered if anyone else could hear how loud his heart was beating right now, all he could do was look at Vince. Vince's face explained it all, he didn't have to say anything but when he finally did Chris knew he wouldn't be happy.  
  
"What's going on?" Vince asks putting his cup down and standing up, Chris was glad that he had put the cup down. Fewer weapons for him to use against him now after he flipped out.  
  
"Daddy I don't want you to get angry and I know how you feel about these things but me and Chris love each other and want to be together" Steph starts, she squeezes Chris's hand. She'd noticed how much he was shaking.  
  
"You've only been with him for a few days!" Vince says, his voice louder than normal. Chris could tell he wasn't happy; maybe it was the shade of red he was turning or maybe it was the way his fists were clenching and unclenching that was the give away!  
  
"It's been almost two weeks daddy, I've liked him for a long time" Stephanie says in her sweetest voice trying to calm her father down, Chris felt like pulling his hand away from Stephanie's maybe it would look less threatening to Vince but Steph was clinging onto him tightly for support.  
  
"You hate him! The whole of the McMahon family hate him, he has caused nothing but trouble ever since he came to the company, he's caused you nothing but pain since he came to the company! Do I have to remind you how many times you cried because of what he said to you, how many times you broke down because of what he said!" Vince yells, Chris glances at Stephanie. He had never meant to be like that to her, it had just happened. She was his constant thorn in his side; he didn't mean any of the things he'd said to her. He'd only done it to try and tell himself he didn't love her. He'd never realized he'd made her cry. All of the McMahon's hated him? Chris's heart was breaking more and more by every word that Vince said.  
  
"It wasn't like that! I was upset because I loved him and he spoke to me like that, it made me think that he hated me and always would!" Steph yells back, Chris had heard her yell before. You know with that screech thing she does but this was different. Chris thought he should say something quick.  
  
"I only said those things to stop myself from falling deeper in love with her than I already was, the moment I first saw her I knew I wanted to be with her but I knew I never could. Firstly I knew you'd never give her and me the chance, you want what's best for her and Vince..so do I! I didn't think she'd ever look at me let alone love me. I love her more than anything and wouldn't do anything to hurt her I swear, these past couple of weeks have been the best of my life because they've been with her! I said all those things on camera and sometimes off but I didn't mean any of it, I hoped it would teach myself to ignore what I really felt about her and spurt out all this other stuff about her I knew wasn't true!" Chris says feeling better for getting it all off his chest, hoping it's worked.  
  
"You're coming home with me!" Vince yells pulling Steph away from Chris and picking up his bag.  
  
"No! You can't take her, it's too dangerous! She's safe her with me!" Chris cries running after them as Vince drags Stephanie out of the front door.  
  
"She'll never be safe as long as she's within a thousand meters of you and your manipulative ways!" Vince shouts as he opens the cab door and pushes her in. "YOUR FIRED!" He screams back at Chris. His parents stand on the doorstep of the house looking at each other. Chris couldn't believe what he'd just heard, he was fired. His life, his dreams had just been taken away from him. Chris falls to his knees as he watches the cab drive away with Stephanie, the one he loved in the back. 


	8. Sooner than you expect

Chapter 8  
  
"You have to eat something son" Ted says, it had been nearly three days since Vince had taken Steph with him and Chris's parents were starting to worry about him. He hadn't eaten since she left and he hadn't even left the house or the basement. He just lay on his bed awake, not sleeping. Sometimes they heard him crying but other times he was silent. They didn't know what to do, he wouldn't eat no matter what they said and he wasn't sleeping either.  
  
"I'm not hungry" Chris mumbles rolling over onto his side hoping they'd go away and leave him alone. His parents had never seen him as upset as this before, they'd seen him unhappy about things but never like this. Chris sighs as he hears them walk away and upstairs, he missed her so much.  
  
"Chris, there's a call for you" his mom shouts down the stairs, he doesn't answer. He didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment, he just wanted everyone to leave him alone ".You might like to take this call, it's Steph" she says walking down with the phone in her hand. He still doesn't say anything; he wants to talk to her so badly but doesn't know what to say. "Chris, you should talk to her. It'll make you feel better, I'll leave it on the side here and you can talk to her if you'd like" his mom tells Steph what's she's doing and puts the phone down next to his bed. "She's having just as bad a time as you are honey," she whispers before walking back off upstairs. Chris rolls over onto his side and stares at the phone; just knowing she was on the other end made his heart jump. He reaches for the phone and holds it to his ear.  
  
"I miss you," he croaks as he sits up on the bed and clutches the phone tightly.  
  
"I miss you too" her soft voice says from the other end "My dad's gone out for a while so I wanted to call you" she sounded so far away, he could hardly hear her and had to strain his ears.  
  
"I love you" Chris whispers, matching the level of her voice.  
  
"I love you too and that's why you have to promise me something Chris and I mean it" Steph says her voice suddenly sounding firm and serious.  
  
"Of course, anything" he says sitting back on the bed and pulling his knees up to his chest.  
  
"You have to start eating and sleeping right, your mom told me. I miss you so much too but making yourself ill isn't going to make it better. I promise we'll be together soon and I want you to be well when I see you, I want you to be like you always are when I see you. The Chris I love, do you promise?" He doesn't say anything, just thinks about what she's said "..Chris do you promise?" she asks again waiting for his reply.  
  
"I promise" he sighs, she was right. It wasn't making it any better, he would eat and he would try to sleep like she and his parents wanted. "When will I see you?"  
  
"Soon, I promise. Chris I have to go, my dad's just got home.I love you and I'll see you sooner than you expect" Steph says, Chris couldn't help but notice that edge in her voice like she was planning something.  
  
"What do you mean sooner than I expect?" Chris asks excitedly ".Steph?" she'd hung up the phone, Chris sighs and hangs up. He never got to say goodbye properly. What had she meant he'd see her sooner than he expected, she was definitely up to something, but then since when was a McMahon not up to something! Chris puts the phone down on the side next to the bed again and walks into the bathroom, he looks at his reflection in the mirror. He hardly recognized the figure he saw staring back at him, it was pale and had a sad look in their eyes. Chris takes a shower, has a shave and picks out some clean clothes. He gets dresses quickly and pulls his hair pack before walking upstairs; he walks into the kitchen where his parents are quietly talking. Obviously about him.  
  
"Can I have something to eat?" Chris asks, as they look up at him surprised to see him, he sits down at the table.  
  
"Of course you can, in fact I'll get your dad to get you a pizza. I know how much you love pizza" his mom smiles at him, he couldn't help notice how relived she looked. He had certainly made them worry about him. A few minutes later a huge pizza with everything on but anchovies was delivered to the house, his dad pays the man and brings it into the kitchen for him and sets it down on the table in front of him.  
  
"I'm starving, do you guys want any?" Chris asks halfway through a slice already.  
  
"No you eat it" his dad laughs watching as his son makes his way quickly through and extra large pizza, chicken wings, garlic bread, spare ribs and onion rings. "Just don't choke," he laughs.  
  
Chris spent the rest of the evening with his parents and Blaze, watching TV after completely stuffing himself till he thought he was going to explode.  
  
"You alright sweetie?" His mom asks looking over to him lying on the couch, he looks up at her and smiles and nods his head.  
  
"Yeah I feel much better now, it still hurts.a lot but I'm gunna be ok" he says lying back again and glancing at the TV. "Mom, is it stupid for me to love her so soon?" he asks looking up at her again.  
  
"No of course it's not, your father and I always did have our doubts that you two actually hated each other. Why would you two have spent so much time paying attention to each other and taking time to insult each other? If you really hated her and she you then you would have kept away from each other surely" she laughs.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, I do love her you know" he sighs, he really did. He knew it was stupid but she made him feel great all the time and he just wanted to be with her all the time protecting her from anything bad, making her laugh and smile, making her happy and safe. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her no matter what it took.  
  
"We know you do son," His dad says, Chris had known all his life. It's what parents do best, they know everything! You can't hide anything from your parents.  
  
"I think I'm gunna be sick!" Chris laughs clutching his stomach "Don't ever let me eat like that again, I need to keep in good shape" he yawns, that was the other thing he'd promised. He hadn't realized how tired he actually was; he sits up picking up blaze under one arm. "I'm going to go to bed now, I'm really tired"  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow" His mom says getting up and hugging him, he hugs her back tightly before pulling away and smiling. He walks out of the room with his dog still under his arm and walks down to the basement. He was sure if it wasn't for him lifting over 200 pound men every week he wouldn't be able to carry Blaze, ever since he'd asked his parents to look after his dog when he was on the road the thing had put on a lot of weight. All the dog treats they kept feeding him, not to mention all the scraps from their plates. He puts him down and goes to get ready for bed before climbing in and quickly falling asleep. She was of course the last thing he thought of before finally slipping into a deep sleep and she would probably be the first thing he thought of when he opened his eyes. He knew he'd see her soon, 'sooner than he thought'. 


	9. Forever wont be long enough

Chapter 9  
  
Chris walks upstairs sleepily in his boxers and t-shirt; he walks into the kitchen and slumps down in a chair opposite his dad. His dad is busy flicking through the back pages of the newspaper reading up on all the local sport.  
  
"Morning" His dad says passing him a mug of tea and some toast.  
  
"Mmm I guess it must be" Chris replies rubbing his eyes and yawning, "What time is it?" he asks taking a bite out of the plain toast, his mom was cooking breakfast.  
  
"It's nearly 10.30, were you up late last night?" she asks as she brings him over a plate with a full cooked breakfast on it. She sits down and goes through their mail picking out a brown envelope and studying it.  
  
"Yeah" Chris mumbles, he'd been on the phone most of the night to Steph. Ever since she'd rung him a couple of days ago they'd kept ringing each other and set up times to talk. It was costing her parents a fortune, Vince hadn't let Steph go home to her own place and insisted she stayed with him and Linda where he could keep an eye on her. The phone starts ringing in the hall "I'll get it!" Chris yells jumping out of his seat and running to get it. Ted rolls his eyes and goes back to reading the newspaper.  
  
"At least he is eating and sleeping as long as they ring each other," she says putting the mail down and clearing some of the empty bowls and plates on the table.  
  
"I thought parents didn't have to go on with the teenage love problems, you know girlfriends father and hour long phone calls once their children left home!" Ted moans.  
  
"When am I going to see you?" Chris asks Steph down the phone, he walks into the lounge and sits down.  
  
"Sooner than you expect, I told you" Steph giggles, she still wasn't letting on what she was up to. Chris couldn't help but smile listening to her like that; it made him feel that she was ok and happy. Not as happy as she would be with him he thought, but happy for the time being.  
  
"Well when then!" Chris laughs getting impatient.  
  
"Ok, ok. You want to know when?" Steph laughs, Chris knew she was just winding him up, she'd been doing it ever since that first phone call. At first he was worried about what she was going to do but now he just couldn't wait to see her again. "Go to the front door" Steph orders, Chris sighs.  
  
"That's not even funny Steph, please stop playing with my emotions like this. You know how badly I want to be with you right now" Chris moans.  
  
"Then get your little Canadian ass to the front door now and let me in!" Steph yells down the phone, Chris couldn't believe it, was she really here!? She couldn't be..of course she could, She's a McMahon! Chris hangs up the phone dropping it onto the couch as he hurries to the front door, he opens the front door. "About time too, it's freezing out here!" Steph laughs grabbing him and wrapping her arms around him tightly. His parents walk out of the kitchen after hearing her voice and stand in shock. "Nice choice of outfit might I add" Steph looks him up and down as he stands in his boxer shorts and old t-shirt.  
  
"Oh my god, you're here, your actually here!" Chris yells picking her up and spinning her round; he puts her down and just looks at her. She holds his hands tightly and smiles at him, he leans down and kisses her passionately pulling her into him.  
  
"I missed you so much" Steph sighs; taken back from the intense kiss she'd just shared with him. He grabs hold of her again pulling her into a tight hug as she buries her head into his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Chris laughs, tears running down his face. He'd never been so happy to see anyone in his whole life. "Look what you've done to me, you've turned me soft!"  
  
"Quite the opposite I'd say" Steph winks at him and laughs. "I waited till dad trusted me to be on my own and not run away and I did exactly that, I'm a grown up. He can't stop me from doing anything!" Steph laughs, Chris's mom couldn't hold herself back anymore. She runs over to Steph and hugs her.  
  
"Come on you, we'll leave you two to it. I'll take you shopping or something" Ted drags his wife out of the house taking her coat with him.  
  
"Shopping, I love shopping!" she squeals as she follows him out of the door, she waves to Chris and Steph and they leave in the car leaving them on their own.  
  
"What are you going to do when your dad finds you gone?" Chris asks, he doubts that Steph had really thought that far in advance but he didn't care, she was there with him right then. Chris slips the coat from her shoulders and hangs it up.  
  
"I'm not sure, he can't make me do anything. He'll know I'm here though, there's no where else I would go" Steph takes his hand and leads him downstairs, she sits on the bed and pulls him down with her and kisses him. "How can a man I was supposed to hate for all this time drive me this crazy!"  
  
"It's a talent of mine" Chris chuckles, he lays her down on the bed and kisses lightly down her neck and across her throat. He slides his arms underneath her resting them on her lower back pulling her into him.  
  
"Chris, what if your parents come home?" Steph whispers as Chris brushes his lips softly over hers, he leans down and kisses her deeply silencing her. She gives up not caring about his parents anymore and pulls his t- shirt off of him and continues to kiss him.  
  
********************  
  
Chris lies back next to her and rolls onto his front with his arm draped across her stomach. He leans up and kisses her and rests his head on her shoulder as she runs her fingers through his hair. He runs his finger round her belly button making her squirm.  
  
"Oi stop it, that tickles" Steph laughs grabbing his hand and slipping her fingers between his as they lock their hands together. "Do you think your parents are home yet?"  
  
"Na I don't think so, I would go check but I'm too comfortable here with you" Chris mumbles as she runs her finger down his back drawing invisible pictures into his skin. "What's this?" she asks as she draws a big heart on his back and his and hers initials in it.  
  
"Ummm, I dunno" Chris tries to look over his shoulder "But it feels nice" he laughs putting his head down again. She starts rubbing his back, shoulders and neck.  
  
"I could stay here with you forever" Steph says as he rolls over and wraps her up in his arms, she lays her head into his chest and closes her eyes.  
  
"Me too, but forever wouldn't be long enough" Chris smiles as she starts to fall asleep; Vince wasn't going to take her away from him this time. Chris closes his eyes too, he hears the front door of the house bang closed, his parents must be home by now. 


	10. Old friends

Chapter 10  
  
"Chris!" the man calls across the street making Chris look around him for the voice, he sees where it had come from. He lets go of Steph's hand and checks for traffic before jogging across the road.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Jason Deton" Chris laughs hugging him and patting him on the back.  
  
"In the flesh, what are you doing here!?" Jason laughs as they walk back across the road, being careful not to slip on the ice. It was getting close to Christmas now and of course Canadian weather lived up to its tradition and covered the place with thick snow and sheets of ice.  
  
"I've been staying with my parents for a while now" Chris replies, it was too long a story to go into now and it was way to cold to stand around telling his old friend everything that had gone on, but there was one thing he wanted to make sure Jason knew "Jay, this is my girlfriend Stephanie" Chris beamed, he loved how that sounded.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Stephanie, I'm a big fan," Jason says laughing and shaking her hand best he could through their gloves.  
  
"I've known Jason and his family since before I can remember, we went to school together when we were younger" Chris explains to Steph who smiles blankly at the man she only now knew as Jason.  
  
"So big shot wrestling star huh Chris" Jason laughs punching Chris lightly in the arm, Chris just laughs and nods his head. Yet more he'd have to explain later, he missed wrestling more than anything and it killed him to even watch what was going on. Vince had found Steph gone and had assumed she'd gone back to him, they hadn't seen Vince since. He rang a few times a week to check that she was still there and that she was safe, or maybe to check they hadn't eloped and got married in Las Vegas or something! He'd covered up their absence well Chris thought, Vince kept playing the same bit of footage from his last match on every show they had and explaining that Chris had torn something. Maybe his quad like Paul had done, he hadn't really paid any attention to find out what it was he had torn. As for Stephanie, she was away on business signing new talent and looking for the WWE's newest and best stars of the future. If only the fans knew where she really was, or where he really was for that matter. Living together in Canada with Chris's parents, as a couple. It made Chris laugh to just think of their reaction if the fans ever found out.  
  
"Do you wanna come back with us and have a drink or something? We've got a lot of catching up to do" Chris says writing his name in the snow on the bonnet of a parked car.  
  
"Yeah sure that would be great" Jason agrees as they start walking home "So how long have you guys been seeing each other, I could have sworn you guys hated each other"  
  
"He swept me off my feet" Stephanie smiles linking her arm with Chris's as they walk.  
  
"It's been a few months now, it's a long story I'll have to explain to you over a drink or two!" Chris laughs putting his arm around Steph, he could tell she was already feeling the cold. She wasn't yet used to such cold weather even though they were both kitted out in thick jackets and snow outfits. They reach the house, Chris turns the handle and slips his boots off and leaves them just inside the front door, Steph and Jason do the same and follow him in.  
  
"We're back!" Steph shouts to no one in particular in the house, she'd really become one of the family since she'd come back and his parents loved her to bits, shame her parents didn't feel the same about him.  
  
"We've brought someone to see you mom," Chris shouts as he hears his mom coming down the stairs.  
  
"Jason Deton!" she laughs running from the stairs and hugging him "I haven't seen you for a while, where've you been hiding yourself?" she hugs him again before taking their coats and hanging them up.  
  
"I've been around, I just caught up with Chris and Steph outside and they invited me for a drink" Jason says, they walk into the lounge and sit down. Chris's dad is sitting reading the paper in his chair.  
  
"Jason." Ted nods over his paper not taking his eyes off of it, Jason smiles. He knew Ted was winding him up; he'd done it ever since he was a kid.  
  
"Mr. Irvine." Jason nods back with a grin on his face.  
  
"So who's up for some pool then" Chris grabs some drinks from the kitchen and heads downstairs, he puts them in the fridge as the other two walk downstairs.  
  
"You guys don't want to play pool against me, I'll have you both beaten within a matter of minutes" Steph laughs; Chris wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her over to him.  
  
"Is that a challenge Ms. McMahon?" Chris smiles smugly at her.  
  
"Your damn right that's a challenge Jericho" Steph laughs kissing him on the cheek and pushing him away, she grabs a cue and starts setting up the table.  
  
"You are gunna get your ass whooped Chris" Jason laughs getting himself a drink.  
  
"Have faith Jason" Chris says as he takes the break and sends the balls spinning across the table, a red slips into the left hand corner pocket "I guess that means I'm red then" Chris smiles confidently, he wasn't gunna be beaten by Steph!  
  
********************  
  
"I don't believe this, she's cheating!" Chris groans putting his head down on the pool table on his crossed arms.  
  
"That's three games she's beaten you now Chris, maybe making it best out of five wasn't the best of idea after she'd beaten you best out of three!" Jason laughs; Steph walks over to Chris and puts her arms around him.  
  
"I told you I'd beat you, it doesn't matter if it's best out of five, or best out of a hundred" Steph whispers In his ear.  
  
"You cheated" Chris whines picking her up and sitting her on the pool table.  
  
"No I didn't, don't be such a poor loser" Steph wraps her legs around his waist to he cant move.  
  
"Guys I better go, I'm supposed to be doing family stuff this evening. Thanks for the drink and for letting me see Chris finally get what he deserved, his ass whooped at pool!" Chris lifts Steph down and the three of them head upstairs. "Bye Mrs. Irvine, see ya Ted!" Jason laughs sticking his head round the lounge door.  
  
"Bye Jason" Ted laughs waving to him.  
  
"Come by and see us soon" Chris's mom says giving him a hug. Jason gets his coat and boots and puts them on before heading to the door.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you Steph, see you around Chris. Give ma a call next time your nearby!" Jason says hugging Chris and Steph "Thanks again for the drink"  
  
"Sure thing, see you later" Chris says walking with Jason down the drive, he sees him off before running back inside and closing the door "It's cold!" Chris shouts shivering from being outside for even that short amount of time.  
  
"Shouldn't have gone out in just that then should you," Steph says rubbing his arms trying to warm him up.  
  
"Chris, there's a phone call for you!" Ted shouts from the lounge "It's Vince" Chris looks at Steph, she just shrugs her shoulders. Chris walks into the lounge and takes the phone.  
  
"Hello.Yeah this is Chris" He didn't sound too mad, but then can you really tell from just a 'Hello is this Chris' his heart was in his mouth right now, what if Vince was angry or was sending someone to get Stephanie and take her home? 


	11. Homeward bound

Chapter 11  
  
"What did he say?" Steph asks as Chris finally hangs up the phone, she hadn't been able to understand what they had been talking about through Chris's side of the conversation. He hadn't said a lot. "Chris what did he say?"  
  
"He wants us to go back, he wants us to go back to America" Chris says sitting down at the kitchen table, Steph sits down opposite him and takes his hands in hers.  
  
"Is it all sorted out then?" Chris knew her thoughts had changed since she'd come back to Canada with him, she didn't want to go back to her dad as much as she had done. She wasn't home sick anymore and wanted to stay with him, they were happy where they were but what was going on back In Greenwich was still at the back of their minds.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think it's ok though. Your dad said that Jimmy has been arrested after he beat somebody up in his club or something.. Do you want to go back?" Chris asks looking up at her.  
  
"Not really, I want to be with you and if going back means I cant then I don't ever want to go back" Steph sighs, Chris pulls her hand up to his face and kisses it softly "But I'm going to get you your job back, it's not fair that you lost it because of me. You're a brilliant wrestler and people love you, you don't deserve to have lost all that for me"  
  
"I don't care, I love wrestling and it was my life but I've got you now, you're my life. I don't need it anymore" Chris says, he wanted his job back yeah but Steph was right. Going back could mean they'd loose each other.  
  
"No, this isn't something you can throw away Chris! I wont let you, we're going to go back, we're going to get your job back and your going to propose to me!" Steph says suddenly ".Well, if you want to" she whispers turning red from embarrassment, she hadn't meant to blurt that out.  
  
"You want me to ask you to marry me?" Chris asks smiling to himself.  
  
"Of course I do" Steph says smiling at him.  
  
"Then I will, we'll go back, get my job back and then I'll propose to you and we'll get married" Chris says getting up and putting the phone back, he pulls Steph up and wraps his arms around her.  
  
"Deal" Steph laughs holding onto him tightly.  
  
"I'll go explain to my mom and dad. Steph, this is going to be really hard for us but we'll be ok wont we" Chris asks looking for support.  
  
"Of course we'll be ok, nothings going to stop you and me Jericho" Steph laughs before going off to get some of her things, she guessed they'd be leaving as soon as they could. Chris couldn't help smile to himself, she still managed to squeeze calling him Jericho into a few sentences every now and then.  
  
********************  
  
"We'll miss you two being around you know" she sighed as Chris and Stephanie put the last of their bags into the boot of the cab that was waiting for them.  
  
"I know mom and we'll miss you guys too but we'll be back soon, we've got a lot to sort out and we cant do it from here" Chris says as his mom pulls him into a hug trying hard not to cry. They'd lived with them for nearly three months and she was going to miss having them there.  
  
"You bring her back with a ring on her finger" she sobs as her and Stephanie hug each other.  
  
"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around then son" His dad says holding out his hand to him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you will dad" Chris says shaking his dads hand before hugging him, Steph says goodbye to his dad and his mom again before climbing into the back of the cab, Chris gets In next to her as they cab drives away.  
  
"Steph, I've been thinking. What if we were to go back as a couple, but people didn't know" Chris asks, he'd been thinking about it a lot. People didn't have to know about them, not until everything had calmed down and he'd gotten his job back.  
  
"What you mean sneaking around?" Steph leans against him as he puts his arm around her.  
  
"I know that's what it sounds like but it'll only be for a little while you know, just till we've sorted everything out" Chris hoped she'd agree to this.  
  
"I know what you mean and I'm ok with it. We'll tell my dad we split up and that we don't want any of the other superstars to know that we were ever together and then we carry on like before" Steph laughs  
  
"But we wont hate each other" Chris says kissing her on the cheek and wrapping his other arm round her tightly, she leans her head against his chest as he rests his head on top of hers.  
  
"Nope we dont, I love you" Steph whispers tucking her head under his chin, Chris strokes her hair as he looks out of the window. It was going to be fine, he knew it would be. He couldn't let what he had slip away and there was no way in hell he was going to loose her now. 


	12. The meeting with Vince

Chapter 12  
  
The flight would only take a few hours compared to the days it had taken them on the bike a few months ago. Chris sits back in his seat turning his head to look out of the window, Steph leans against his side sleeping deeply. Why was it that even if your not very tired some people fall asleep automatically on a plane, Chris remembers some of the plane journeys he'd had with Steph and the rest of the guys. The chaos they would cause on those journeys, Chris would always take it upon himself to wind Stephanie up as much as possible, shutting her in the toilets and not letting her out, drawing on her face as she slept.  
  
"What are you grinning about" Steph asks sleepily as she snuggles against him, he puts his arm around her and kisses her on the forehead.  
  
"Just thinking about some of the trips us lot have had, and what we did to you" Chris laughs pulling the blanket up to her chin and tucking it around her shoulders "We were so mean to you"  
  
"Yeah, don't remind me. Shame I'll never get to get you back on those" Stephanie smiles to herself, she'd hated when Chris and the others were unkind to her but at least he was paying some attention to her and not totally ignoring her.  
  
"So this isn't a big plan to gain my trust so you can betray me and get your own back?" Steph lays her hand across his stomach as he holds it, drawing little circles with his thumb on the back of it.  
  
"If I was just trying to gain your trust I wouldn't have let it go this far, I'm pretty sure I had your trust that night at the motel. I'm sure if you didn't trust me and thought I might stab you in the back you wouldn't have shared the bed with me" Steph laughs poking him in the side.  
  
"True but how do you know that wasn't part of my master plan to seduce you?" Chris looks at her and raises his eyebrows, puckering up his lips at her.  
  
"Well if it was, you're hopeless" Steph laughs pinching his nose.  
  
********************  
  
"Well this is it then" Chris mumbles as they step out of the cab, Vince had said he would be in the office at Titan Towers so that's where they were to meet him.  
  
"We're going to be fine Chris, I'll be backstage every Raw even if I'm not on camera helping with the writing and everything, we'll work it all out" Steph puts her case down and stands in front of him putting her arms around his waist.  
  
"Steph someone could see us together and tell your dad" Chris says glancing around him, there was no point being discovered before they'd even started back at work.  
  
"No ones going to see us" Steph laughs pulling him down into a kiss.  
  
"This is gunna be so hard pretending to hate you" Chris moans wrapping his arms around her forgetting all his worries about being seen.  
  
"Are you going to carry my bags for me? I might break a nail or something" Steph laughs pulling away from him and standing with her hands on his hips.  
  
"Maybe pretending to hate you wont be so hard after all" Chris pulls a face at her "Just because we're back doesn't mean you have to start being a bitch to me" Chris growls before laughing, he stands opposite her mimicking her pose making her laugh.  
  
"I'm not being a bitch to you. I'm just making you MY bitch" Steph smiles at him before walking inside leaving him to carry the bags. Chris picks up the bags surprised at the weight and quickly follows her inside. He catches up with her and walks along beside her as they make their way through the corridors to Vince's office. Steph stops to talk to a few people on their way up and is given a folder of documents; she flicks through them as they reach the door.  
  
"You're going to regret talking to me like that Ms. McMahon" Chris leans in and whispers in her ear and kisses her neck lightly making sure that no one is looking.  
  
"Prove it Mr. Jericho" Steph laughs before knocking on the door and waiting for a reply "Just don't walk to close to me, don't look at me and don't touch me" Steph laughs, they both knew if they were going to pull this off it had to be how it used to be.  
  
"Ok I'll try" Chris takes her hand and squeezes it tightly, Vince shouts for them to come in. Steph smiles at him before opening the door and walking in.  
  
"Stephanie, how are you? I hope your journey was alright" Vince says not even bothering to look up from his work Chris notices, he follows Steph in putting their bags down. Steph walks over to the desk and sits down in one of the chairs; Chris thinks that it's safer to stay by the door where he can make a quick getaway if needed. "So you brought him back with you" Vince says coldly pushing his work to one side and looking at Chris standing at the door.  
  
"It was all fine, but that's not why I'm here. Whatever happened in Canada has been forgotten Daddy, it was just the situation we are in and I want nothing more to do with him" Steph says, Chris would have believed her. Vince stares at Chris as if trying to read his thoughts, Chris quickly stares at the floor not wanting to ruin Steph's speech she had planned. Wow they had nice carpets in these offices Chris thought to himself.  
  
"Oh really?" Vince asks knowing she hasn't finished yet.  
  
"Yes, we're not together and never will be but I think that you should consider giving him his job back, he works hard doesn't he and he does bring in a lot of fan base. I think it would be good for business daddy," Steph says in her sweetest voice possible, Chris knew she could manipulate her dad no problem.  
  
"Yes I'll consider it, I'll inform you of my decision tomorrow" Vince glances at Chris who is still staring at the floor "Do you have anything to add Mr. Irvine?" Chris looks up at Vince and clears his throat.  
  
"Umm, well I'm sorry for any problems I've caused you Mr. McMahon and I would be very grateful if you would give me my job back and work very hard to gain your trust and respect again" Chris says, Steph turns round to look at him and gives him a small smile.  
  
"I'll call you with my decision tomorrow, you can leave now" Vince says waving his hand showing Chris that he no longer needed him there. Chris nods his head and turns around and opens the door picking up his bag.  
  
"Thank you sir" Chris says before walking out and closing the door behind him. 


	13. Secret meetings

Chapter 13  
  
"COME ON YOU STUPID SONOFABITCH!" Chris yells thumping the steering wheel with his fist making the horn beep loudly "Why can't they give me a god damn rental car that works!" Chris climbs out of the car slamming the door shut, he walks round to the front and lifts the bonnet hoping to see a switch or something to make it work "Not that simple Chris" he mutters to no one in particular. He looks up at the sky as he feels a drop of rain drip onto the end of his nose; suddenly the sky opens as the rain starts pouring down. "Oh this just gets better and better!" Chris growls slamming down the bonnet and running round to the passenger's side, already soaking wet from the heavy rain. He climbs back into the car and watches as the rain falls flooding the streets. "This would be the monsoon season wouldn't it" Chris moans putting his hands up on the steering wheel and putting his head on them. A tapping on his window makes him look up, he winds it down.  
  
"Need a ride Jericho?" Mark says standing out in the rain holding his jacket over his head "Where you headed, I'll give you a lift" Mark opens the door letting Chris climbs out.  
  
"Thanks" Chris grabs his own jacket and his bag and walks with Mark towards his car "The King's arms hotel, you know it?" Chris asks climbing into the passenger's side and shaking himself off as Mark climbs in too.  
  
"Yeah, there's a few of us staying there" Mark says starting up the car and heading to the hotel.  
  
"Oh..great" Chris tries to sound as enthusiastic as he can but with more of the wrestlers staying there it would make his job even harder trying to meet up with Steph. As soon as the car pulls up in the hotel parking lot, Chris jumps out grabbing his stuff "Thanks for the ride deadman, see you later" Chris shouts running into the hotel. He walks over to the front desk to get his key.  
  
"Name?" The man behind the desk asks  
  
"Erm, Try Irvine or Jericho" Chris says not sure what Vince would have booked them all in as, the man looks on his computer and hands him a key. "Can you tell me which from Ms. McMahon is in please?" he asks trying to look at the screen, the man turns the screen away and furrows his brow.  
  
"I'm afraid I cant give you out that information but I believe a note has been left for you for when you check in" he says handing Chris a bit of paper, Chris takes it opening it.  
  
"Thankyou" Chris says walking off as he reads the note, it's from Stephanie telling him which room she's in. Chris puts his own keys in his pocket and heads towards the elevators. He calls one and waits for on impatiently. "Come on." Chris shakes his head giving up waiting for the elevator and runs up the stairs.  
  
He reaches Stephanie's room after running up fourteen flights of stairs; he leans against the door trying to catch his breath. He knocks on the door and waits for her to reply.  
  
"Chris!" Steph shouts jumping into his arms, she shivers and moves away from him "Your soaking" she whispers dragging him into the room, he dumps his stuff on the floor and peals off his soaked jacket.  
  
"My rental car broke down, then it started raining, I had to get a lift from Mark, the elevator was taking ages and then I had to run up a bunch of stairs, all for you Ms. McMahon!" Chris laughs grabbing her and pulling her against him, she shudders as his wet clothes touch her skin but wraps her arms around him.  
  
"I missed you so much, I couldn't stop thinking about you" Steph says grabbing a towel from her bag and drying him with it.  
  
"I missed you too, it's torture having to wake up with you not there" Chris scoops her up in his arms and kisses her, he puts her down on the bed "I'm going to take a shower if that's alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't want you dying of cold now do I" Steph lies on the bed, turning on the TV and flicking through the channels not paying much attention. A knock on the door makes Steph look up puzzled, forgetting all about Chris in the shower she goes to answer it.  
  
"Hey Steph, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?" Stacey asks walking into the room before Steph can say anything "You about to take a shower, you want me to come back in a while?" she asks hearing the water running in the bathroom.  
  
"Er yeah I was" Steph says pushing Chris's bag under the bed with her foot while Stacey isn't looking.  
  
"Have you had a man in here Steph? It smells of aftershave" Stacey says breathing in and looking around the room suspiciously and then back to Steph. Steph was used to the smell of Chris's aftershave so didn't really notice it.  
  
"No of course not" Steph lies blushing; she hopes Stacey wont notice and will leave.  
  
"If that's not a man I don't know what it, he's what I call a man!" Stacey shouts as Chris walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist "Stephanie McMahon, aren't you the sly one!" Stacey laughs "Christopher Jericho! I would never have guessed"  
  
"It's not what you think." Steph starts, she knew it would be no good. Stacey would see right through her, but it was worth a try. Chris just stands there blushing.  
  
"Oh yeah pull the other one guys, i'm not stupid" Stacey says.  
  
"I'll just get changed" Chris picks up his bag and hurries back into the bathroom. He stands at the sink with his head down, this was it. If Stacey told anyone they'd be in so much trouble. He quickly pulls on some clean, dry clothes and walks back out into the main room. Stacey is sitting in the chair trying to get Steph to spill all the news and gossip.  
  
"Come on, you've got to tell me everything! I wont tell a soul I swear" Stacey whines, Chris just stands at the bathroom door looking at Steph sitting on the bed "Your allowed to go sit with her ya know, I know there's something going on between you two but i'm not sure what"  
  
"Nothing is going on Stacey" Steph protests, Chris shakes his head. Maybe it would be ok if Stacey knew, she wouldn't tell anyone would she? Besides it would be good to have someone that they could send messaged through, someone that knew. Chris walks over to the bed and sits behind Steph; he wraps his arms around her.  
  
"She doesn't believe you" Chris laughs watching as a huge grin forms on Stacey's face.  
  
"I knew it! I knew there was something going on, come on guys! Spill, when did it all happen, where, tell me!" Stacey drags her chair closer to them, desperate to hear all the gossip.  
  
"Ok, but this could take a while" Chris sighs pulling Steph up onto his lap. 


	14. Lets tell

Chapter 14  
  
"I should probably go" Chris mumbles sliding his legs out of the bed and rubbing his eyes. He squints at his watch trying to make out the time "It's 5.30"  
  
"So you use me then clear off is that you plan" Steph laughs sitting next to him and wrapping her arms around his neck "No one will be up for ages, no one's going to see you. You can stay with me for a little while longer" Steph whispers kissing his bare shoulder.  
  
"You know I want to, but if someone does see me coming out of your room then we're in trouble. It's better that I go back to my own room when we know no ones up" Chris gets up pulling on his boxers and his jeans, he looks around for his t-shirt. Steph holds it up to him put pulls it away as he reaches for it.  
  
"Come and get it" Steph laughs pulling the shirt away from his reach again as he jumps on the bed trying to grab it "Your going to have to try harder than that"  
  
"No, you can keep it. I'll just walk back to my room topless, if I start trying to get it from you I'll just be too tempted to stay with you and never leave" Chris laughs and pulls on his boots, he climbs back onto the bed and crawls over to her and kisses her.  
  
"Please stay.." Steph whines running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Aww Stephy, you make me feel so guilty," Chris laughs kissing her again and getting up "I'll see you in a few hours alright?" Chris laughs as she pulls a face at him sulking.  
  
"Alright" Steph chucks him his shirt, he catches it and pulls it on and starts searching for his room keys. "I love you"  
  
"Love you too, see you later" He finds the keys and smiles at her before heading out the door, he looks down the corridor to see if anyone's around. The hallways are empty apart from a few people checking in and finding their rooms here and there. Chris reaches his door, humming quietly to himself as he tries to get the key in the lock. A hand on his shoulder makes him jump; he spins round to see who it is.  
  
"Hi Chris..." Trish purrs placing her hand on Chris's door as he leans against it surprised to see her.  
  
"Hi.T..Trish, what are you doing here?" Chris manages to say trying to keep his voice calm while his hand desperately tries to reach the door and open it so he can get away from Trish.  
  
"I just thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to do something" Trish says suggestively giving him a seductive smile, she places her hand on his chest and tucks her finger under his belt. Chris grabs the door handle and turns it sharply.  
  
"Sorry Trish, I'm taken" Chris shouts pushing the door open and dashing in before slamming it in Trish's face. He knew she'd be angry with him in the morning but when wasn't she; she did the same act with him every time. She'd suddenly turn up at his door suggesting they did something. Chris wasn't sure what, but he had a pretty good idea. Chris stands with his back against his door with his eyes closed. "I can't handle this.." He sighs walking into the room and collapsing on the bed. "Trish go away!" Chris yells as a knock on the door startles him.  
  
"Chris it's me!" Steph shouts through the door, Chris jumps up off the bed and hurries to the door letting her in.  
  
"Arnt you the same beautiful woman I just left? What are you doing here?" He asks leading her into the bedroom and sitting down on the bed, he hands her a jumper and watches her pull it on over her nightclothes.  
  
"I think we should tell people, I want people to know how much I love you" Steph says taking his hands in hers.  
  
"We cant, it's going so well. Only one person knows about us" Chris says, he couldn't believe he was hearing this. Yeah ok it was hard not being able to be a couple in public and having to pretend to hate each other but it wasn't as bad as it could be.  
  
"We've been hiding too long, we don't have to go shouting it out but people will soon get the idea that we're together. I just want to be able to be there with you on Raw, watching your matches. Being there to congratulate you on a great match. I just want to be able to spend time with you outside of a hotel room, without sneaking around" Steph says, Chris wanted that too and she knew it.  
  
"I want that too honey, ok we'll stop hiding" Chris looks at her and smiles, she'd got her way yet again. But Steph had him wrapped round her little finger and he knew it.  
  
"Thank you" Steph whispers putting her arms around his neck "Does that mean I get to stay with you?" Steph laughs kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Ohhh, if you have to I suppose it would be ok" Chris sighs rolling his eyes, Steph jabs him in the stomach and pushes him down onto the bed. Chris rolls her over and kisses her lightly on the neck and her collar bone "So, when do you want to tell people" Chris whispers.  
  
"Later.." Steph laughs pulling him up into another kiss.  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Chris lies down next to her and scoops her up in his arms; she tucks her head under his chin and lays it on his chest. "What if everyone's angry at us?"  
  
"How can they be angry with us, Chris we're both grown ups and I love you and you love me and there isn't anything they can do about it" Steph says.  
  
"They could always fire me?" Chris pulls the blanket over them and tucks it around Steph  
  
"They wont fire you, trust me" Steph yawns, Chris smiles and strokes her hair as she starts falling asleep. 


	15. Look who else she told

Chapter 15  
  
"I've changed my mind, let's go back to the hotel and forget all about this tell people thing!" Chris laughs nervously turning round to go back to the parking lot and his rental car.  
  
"No! We're here now and we're going to go in there as a couple Chris" Steph says grabbing his shirt and pulling him back clutching onto his hand even tighter.  
  
"But your dad is going to skin me alive, chop off my head, hollow it out and use it as a coffee mug" Chris wale's.  
  
"No he wont, and even if he did there isn't a lot to hollow out of your head, it's pretty much empty anyway" Steph laughs as Chris scowls at her.  
  
"Oh ha bloody ha!" Chris laughs, "Ok..lets go, we can do this" Chris squeezes her hand tightly as they head inside.  
  
"Lets go straight up so we don't have to stop and talk to anyone" Steph glances around her for anyone and drags Chris towards the lift to take them to the top floor where he fathers office is. Chris presses the button to call the elevator and they step inside as the doors slide open.  
  
"Hey you too, are you on your way to see Vince? He knows your coming, I went and told him what was going on so it would be easier for you" Stacy smiles at them, obviously not knowing what she's down. Chris could feel his jaw drop to the floor. Stacy has told Vince!  
  
"You told him!" Steph yells beside him, Chris wraps his arm around her waist suddenly having the feeling that if he didn't he would be prying Stephanie's hands away from Stacy's throat at any minute. "How could you!? You knew it was a secret!"  
  
"I thought it would help, I thought you'd be pleased if you didn't have to tell him by yourselves" Stacy whimpers, Chris looks at her sympathetically.  
  
"Shhh honey it'll be alright" Chris whispers softly trying to calm Steph down, their floor flicks up on the elevator wall and the doors slide open again. Chris pulls Steph out of the lift and away from Stacy; he glances back and gives her a weak smile before walking off down the corridor following Steph.  
  
"I'm going to kill her" Steph spits out through gritted teeth, she storms down the corridor her fists clenched at her side. Chris jogs to catch up with her and puts his hand on the back of her neck.  
  
"No your not, she didn't mean anything by it. She thought she was helping us, it'll be ok," Chris mumbles as they reach the door "How about you go in and I hide out here" Chris laughs.  
  
"No, we do this together. It's your fault we're together anyway" Steph says giving him a quick kiss on the lips before going to knock on the door.  
  
"What do you mean it's my fault we're together" Chris grabs her hand stopping her from knocking.  
  
"You kissed me first," Steph laughs.  
  
"Uh-uh I think you'll find you kissed ME first," Chris says pulling a face at her. "Oh great!" Chris yells noticing a certain blonde haired Diva talking to Adam at the end of the corridor. "What?" Steph asks looking at him strangely, she follows his line of sight and sees Trish "Oh. I'll be just round the corner, come find me so we can go in once you've dealt with her" Steph laughs walking away, they couldn't be seen together just yet even if Vince did know. Chris knew that Steph knew about the whole 'Trish thing' and they would joke about it all the time about not being able to wait to see Trish's face when she found out about them.  
  
"Nooo! Don't leave me on my own with her, she scares me!" Chris moans, Steph looks back at him and shrugs her shoulders before disappearing round the corner.  
  
"Chris!" Trish giggles throwing her arms around his neck as she approaches him.  
  
"Yeah hi Trash..Trish sorry" Chris tries to shrug her off of him and backs away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trish starts playing with his hair and fluttering her eyelashes at him, Chris grabs her wrist firmly and moves her hand away from him.  
  
"I have to see Mr. McMahon.and I really should be going or I'll be late" Chris hopes this will make her go away, she just stands there smiling at him. Eugh she was so fake Chris thought to himself.  
  
"Aww, what's the matter, don't you want to talk to me?" Trish pushes him against the wall trying to stop him from escaping.  
  
"Erm, no not really" Chris replies bluntly, Steph wasn't going to be a happy bunny. He knew she had been watching all of this when she thought it was time to step in.  
  
"Trish your not bothering Chris again are you?" Stephanie says walking over to them and stepping in between Trish and Chris making her step back.  
  
"Not that it has anything to do with you Stephanie" Trish spits out "Why don't you go bother someone else like you always do"  
  
"Why don't YOU go bother someone else like you always do!" Chris shouts sticking up for Stephanie, Trish coming on to him like a mad woman was bad enough but when she started speaking to Steph like that she'd crossed the line.  
  
"It's not your job to fight her battles Chris, if she was a friend maybe.." Trish starts in a cocky tone thinking that she knew everything about everything.  
  
"What about say..girlfriend!" Chris says in an equally cocky tone wrapping his arm around Steph's waist just for good measures. Steph just stands there smiling at Trish.  
  
"W..What! You cant be, stop joking around! You hate each other!" Trish stutters in total shock, she looks at Steph and then at Chris "I thought Stacy was lying!" Trish says "I HATE YOU CHRIS!" she screams running off down the corridor.  
  
"Did you see her face?!" Steph laughs turning to face Chris and putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"God I wish I had a camera, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Chris laughs "You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell her it was you I was seeing"  
  
"Looks like my dad isn't the only person Stacy told then" Steph says letting go of him, the door to Vince's office opens suddenly.  
  
"Are you two going to come in or stand out there all day" Vince says as he appears at the door, Chris feels himself sink into the floor wishing a hole would open up and swallow him. Vince didn't look very happy to see him. Chris glances at Steph as Vince walks back over to his desk, Steph heads inside and Chris follows. He looks around the room, hadn't been that long ago they'd been in there telling him nothing was going on. He looks at the floor...yeah they still had nice carpets in this place.  
  
"Chris!" Steph whispers poking him in the arm trying to get his attention.  
  
"Huh?" Chris looks up noticing Steph is pushing him towards one of the chairs in front of Vince's desk. Why did they have to go about everything like it was a business meeting, Chris couldn't believe Vince would only really talk to Stephanie in his office, in his world. Chris shuddered at this thought, Vince taking over the world and world domination.  
  
"I've been wondering when you two would turn up," Vince says as they both sit down in front of him. Chris looks over to Stephanie, how come she looked so calm and he was killing himself over this. Must be a McMahon thing he thought. 


	16. Would you like a drink with that?

Chapter 16  
  
A bunch of superstars had all formed a small group outside the door of Vince's office by now, they had heard the shouting and it had been going on for over an hour now!  
  
"I don't get why Vince would be shouting at Chris though, I wonder what's going on" Mark says pressing his ear to the door trying to listen in a bit more.  
  
"I dunno but what ever it is, it must be pretty bad" Adam laughs.  
  
"Don't you lot know yet, I thought everyone did. Chris and Stephanie are a couple now, have been for months. Ever since they went off to Canada. I don't think Mr. McMahon is very pleased about it" Trish walks over telling everyone, she thought it was her place to tell everyone.  
  
"Your kidding..Chris and Steph!" Dwayne says looking at the others all standing a little shocked and confused.  
  
"It's true, they were living together in Canada and apparently when they came back they told Vince it was over between them and have been seeing each other in secret, they decided to tell him the truth because I suppose they want to get married" Trish growls "Cant see what he see's in her to tell you the truth!"  
  
"Yeah well you wouldn't" Adam laughs  
  
"So who did you have to sleep with to tell you all this Trish?" Dwayne jokes pinching her cheek and grinning at her.  
  
"No one, I just asked Shane and he told me!" Trish protests before walking off angry at the others.  
  
"Sure ya did!" Mark yells after her as they all start laughing.  
  
********************  
  
"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"  
  
"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO HER AND ASK HER WHAT SHE WANTS!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT YOU GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HER!"  
  
"IT'S NOT UP TO YOU!"  
  
"I'M HER FATHER AND AS LONG AS SHE IS UNDER MY ROOF AND MY NAME SHE DOES AS I SAY!"  
  
"THEN I'LL ASK HER TO MARRY ME SO SHE CAN LIVE UNDER MY ROOF AND MY NAME!"  
  
Vince goes silent after this. Steph sits in her chair not wanting to get involved in the testosterone argument that had been going on between Vince and Chris for over an hour now. Chris and Vince were both out of their seats now staring each other down as they shouted.  
  
"NO, SHE WONT BE MARRYING YOU!"  
  
"WANNA BET ON THAT!"  
  
"YOUR NO GOOD FOR HER, YOUR JUST USING HER!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT I LOVE HER!"  
  
"I LOVE HER TOO!"  
  
"THEN LET HER DO WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO!"  
  
"SHE'S CONFUSED!"  
  
"ASK HER THEN, SHE'S OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE HER OWN DECISIONS!"  
  
"IM YOUR BOSS, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THIS!" "I'M ONE OF YOUR EMPLOYEES AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THIS!"  
  
"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
  
"SO YOUR GOING TO THREATEN TO FIRE ME AGAIN!"  
  
"YOUR DAMN RIGHT, BUT MAYBE I'M NOT THREATENING!"  
  
"DO WHAT YOU LIKE, IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE TO IF I'M WITH HER OR NOT!"  
  
Steph gets up out of her chair and heads for the door, Chris see's her going and goes after her. She turns the handle and opens the door causing all the guys outside that had been listening in to fall onto the floor. She looks at them and they all smile innocently at her.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asks putting his hand on her shoulder lightly as she stand out in the hallway.  
  
"I've had enough of listening to my dad shouting at you, I've got a headache" Steph sighs, she turns to face him and lets him cuddle her close to him. "What are we going to do?" she sobs into his chest.  
  
"It'll be alright" Chris whispers trying to reassure not only her but himself as well. "If he fires me I'll get another job, hey I cant think of any Burger Kings that wouldn't want Chris Jericho working for them!" Chris laughs trying to lighten the mood a bit, Steph smiles and laughs quietly. "That is if you don't mind being married to a Burger King employee"  
  
"Is that your way of proposing to me?" Steph laughs pulling away from him.  
  
"Erm, not exactly." Chris gets down on one knee and looks at her "Ok I don't have a ring right now 'cos I didn't plan ahead very well but we'll go get one later..Steph will you marry me?" Chris asks looking up at her.  
  
"Of course I will, it's part of our deal!" Steph puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, he stands up lifting her up off of the floor and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Would you like a drink with that" Chris laughs putting her down and looking at her, Chris looks over to the audience that has now gathered just down the hall from them. Dwayne gives him the thumbs up and he grins at them all. Vince stands to the back watching. 


	17. Rockstar bedrooms

Chapter 17  
  
"What about those, they're nice" Chris suggests pointing to a design in the catalogue as they sit on Steph's bed flicking through her brochures and catalogues.  
  
"Uh-huh they're great if you want black leather and leopard print in your bedroom!" Steph laughs sitting back against him carrying on scanning the glossy pages.  
  
"Well what if I want black leather and leopard print in my bedroom!" Chris laughs sliding her off of his lap and taking the catalogue. He lies on his stomach and carries on looking "It's my room"  
  
"Yeah but it'll soon be our room and I don't want to be sleeping in a rock star express bedroom" Steph lies on her stomach next to him and tucks her feet around his. "Seeing you in the morning is enough to give me nightmares anyway, I don't need anything else to add to that"  
  
"Ok then, so no black, leather or print but if I cant have that you cant have pink or lavender or any of those other girly, disgusting, yucky, Barbie colors! Is it a deal?" Chris asks putting his hand out for her to shake.  
  
"Yeah ok, deal!" Steph shakes his hand and leans in to kiss him.  
  
"I should go, your mom said that Vince would be home soon and you know how much he hates having me in his house" Chris laughs sitting up.  
  
"Since when did you care what my dad thought?" Steph laughs sitting up too  
  
"Well I don't but he hasn't said anymore to us about seeing each other or getting married so I might as well try not to give him any reasons to kill me" Chris climbs off of the bed and pulls his sneakers on. "You gunna walk me out?"  
  
"Sure" Steph takes Chris's hand that he holds out to her and they head downstairs. Chris grabs his jacket and slips it on.  
  
"See you later" Chris says standing at the doorway to the lounge, waving to Linda.  
  
"Bye Chris" Linda says smiling at him, he walks back out into the hallway and over to Stephanie. He puts his arms around her waist and kisses her.  
  
"Are you going to Raw tomorrow?" Chris asks as he starts pulling his leathers on over his jeans and picks up his helmet.  
  
"Mmm, that depends. Do you want me to be at Raw?" Steph zips up the front of his jacket.  
  
"Yeah of course I do.. You can watch me loose some more!" Chris laughs; Vince had made the writers put him on a bit of a loosing streak recently.  
  
"Sorry about what he's done" Steph mumbles.  
  
"I don't mind honestly, yeah It gets a bit embarrassing losing to Spike Dudley all the time but if it's what I gotta do then I'll do it" Chris says "Anyway I better go before the dragon himself gets home" Chris laughs, he kisses Steph before heading outside. Steph follows him and stands on the front door step watching him leave just as her dad pulls into the drive way.  
  
"Was that Chris?" he says getting out of his car and walking towards the front of the house.  
  
"Yeah it was" Stephanie says heading back into the house and upstairs.  
  
******************** "Have you seen Steph tonight?" Chris asks entering the lockeroom and looking around him quickly.  
  
"Na sorry, maybe you should ask him" Paul nods in Vince's direction who is standing talking to Ric Flair, Chris looks over and sees them.  
  
"Orrr maybe not" Chris laughs "I've got my little interview in a bit and she said she'd be here tonight" Chris thinks again about going and asking Vince and then decides against it. "What time does Vinnie leave here after the shows?"  
  
"Late, a few hours after we've all gone, why?" Paul says looking at Chris trying to figure him out.  
  
"No reason" Chris says grinning.  
  
"Don't you have a match tonight then?" Paul says pulling on his boots and lacing them up tightly.  
  
"Nope, doesn't look like it. I looked at the list and it says I just have a little segment with an interview and that's me done for the evening, anyway see ya later" He walks back out of the lockeroom to go get ready, it was quite early on in the evening of Raw so he would be able to get it over and done with and go to see Steph. He would normally hang around and watch the rest of the show and have a few drinks with the others but he didn't care about missing that.  
  
His segment went quickly and wasn't really worth the trouble but even though Vince was keeping him out of good winning matches he did make sure that Chris did a segment or match every show. Chris walks back to the lockeroom to get his things, he pulls out his cell and calls Steph.  
  
"Hey you" Stephanie says from the other end of the phone as he holds it to his ear trying to pull on his biker gear at the same time.  
  
"Where were you tonight, I missed you" Chris says managing to do up his pants and take the phone in his hand again.  
  
"I didn't really feel like going to the show, I would have had to go in with dad and we had an argument last night after you left" Chris couldn't help but feel angry at Vince again.  
  
"Look honey, I've got to go now," Chris says.  
  
"Ok, g'night. I love you" Steph whispers down the phone, Chris smiles to himself.  
  
"I love you too" They both hang up and Chris puts his cell away, so she was at home so he could go pay her a surprise visit. He starts up the bike after securing his bag to the back and pulling on his helmet and he heads to the McMahon house. 


	18. Being Romantic is hard work!

Chapter 18  
  
Steph looks out of her window as she hears a motorbike somewhere in the distance slow and stop, she pulls the curtains closed again and goes back to flicking through her magazine not paying any attention to it at all. Chris pushes his bike the rest of the way up the drive so she doesn't hear it and leaves it next to the garage, he walks round the back of the house where Steph's window is, he gets his cell phone again and rings her.  
  
"Guess where I am" Chris laughs down the phone as she answers.  
  
"At the arena?" Steph says obviously thinking that he's just asked her the stupidest question possible.  
  
"Nope guess again" Chris chuckles, he picks a flower out of the flowerbed and puts it in his mouth.  
  
"Ok, erm..At the hotel?" Steph asks a little more interested now to know where he is.  
  
"Nofp, ofems pyoug fignwdpw" Chris mumbles finding it very hard to talk with a flower in his mouth, he pulls it out "Sorry, I had a flower in my mouth, I said nope, open your window" Chris watches as Steph's silhouette appears at her window as she pulls back the curtains again and looks out. He stands on the lawn waving to her. She hangs up the phone as does he and opens her window, leaning out of it.  
  
"What are you doing here eating my moms flowers?" Steph laughs.  
  
"I wasn't eating the flowers, I would have used a rose but then it would have hurt my lil mouth so this flower had to do, I was trying to be all romantic and surprise you. Can you go and open the front door?" Chris says sticking the now wilting flower back into the ground and rubbing his arms from the cold.  
  
"No way, if you were really trying to be romantic you'd climb up that tree and climb through my window" Steph laughs watching as Chris sighs and rolls his eyes.  
  
"But it's really high" Chris whines, Steph puts her hands on her hips and looks down at him "Ok, ok I'll climb the stupid tree!" Chris walks towards the tree and grabs the lowest branch swinging his legs up and pulling himself up. He starts climbing up higher till he reaches the same level as her window "Now what do I do?"  
  
"I dunno, you should have thought of that before you climbed the tree Romeo" Chris just looks at her and gives her a 'Your dead when I get out of this tree' smile. He edges himself slowly along the branch and jumps at the window.  
  
"This is the stupidest thing you've ever made me do!" Chris yells pulling himself up through the window and landing on his back on her bedroom floor. "That's changed my ideas of romantic forever!" Chris climbs to his feet. Steph grabs his hand and drags him downstairs.  
  
"Don't worry, no ones home" Steph says noticing Chris looking around for anyone else in the house, she walks into the lounge with Chris following and sits down on the couch crossing her legs and flicking on the TV. Chris sits down next to her and she lets him lay down with his head on her lap while she plays with his new style of goatee beard.  
  
"Remind me when im not feeling so comfortable that I need to kill you for making me climb that tree" Chris yawns, Steph gets a pillow and props it under his head and crawls down next to him laying her head on his chest and her arm draped over him. She sits up and climbs over him and disappears upstairs before coming back with a duvet and pulling it over them.  
  
"Are you watching this?" Steph asks picking up the remote, Chris shakes his head and cuddles in closer to her. She flicks the TV off and reaches over Chris to put the remote down on the floor.  
  
"I'm going to fall asleep like this in a minute" Chris mumbles his eyes already closed, Steph props herself up on her elbows and kisses him softly making him smile. She lies down again and switches off the lamp so the only light comes from the hallway.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you fall asleep, i'm used to falling asleep with you. Makes me feel safe" Steph says neither of them hearing the front door open and close softly with a click and then the sound of it being locked.  
  
"But what if your dad comes home and i'm still here, he'll be really mad and I really don't want to make him angry. He's the one person I know can split us up" Chris says opening his eyes and looking at her. Vince stands by the doorway listening in.  
  
"Goodnight you two" Vince says quietly, just loud enough so they can hear him. Steph sits up and sees Vince disappear from the doorway and up the stairs; Chris looks at her and then to the spot where Vince had been standing. He hadn't said a word to them about Chris being there, he didn't sound angry or anything.  
  
"We're going to be fine," Chris says happily. Chris lay there trying to understand in his head what was going on, one minute Vince was shouting at him and forbidding him to see his daughter and the next he hadn't said a word about them. Chris guessed they'd just have to see in the morning, Steph was now asleep curled up next to him. He picks her up and carries her upstairs to bed.  
  
A.N: I am going to finish this story here, I started a couple of other stories (big mistake) and I think this one has got to a point where I should end it. I may think about doing a sequel in the future if I get some requests for one, who knows =) 


End file.
